natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Boku ni Dekiru Koto
|Image=Natsume_Yuujinchou_san_OP.jpg |image size=300px |image caption= |Kanji Title= |Romaji Title=Boku ni Dekiru Koto |English Title= |Artist=HOW MERRY MARRY |Opening Song #=03 |Starting Episode=Episode 01 |Ending Episode= Episode 13 |Previous Opening=Ano Hi Time Machine |Next Opening=Ima, Kono Toki }}Boku ni Dekiru Koto is the opening for Natsume Yuujinchou San which is the third season of the series. It is sung by HOW MERRY MARRY. English= As I keep sighing during my unanswered days, I've lost sight of my true self. I can't hear your voice no matter how hard I listen, but I will continue walking today to chase after it. My unspoken thoughts for you, through the passage of time, morph into a cocoon, and now they spread their wings and take off. I won't forget the one precious thing. Will my thoughts reach you? Please do, somehow, someday. I wish to try to show you even a bit of what I'm capable of, even though I'm so tiny and ordinary. Tired of walking, I stood still at an intersection. Flowers of a nostalgic fragrance were blooming there. So the bitter thoughts I had wouldn't spill I kept them stashed in my pockets as I journey on I accidentally went the long way or sidetracked many times, but soon I'll arrive to the place where the future and past meet. I searched, and lost, a thing or two. I passed by one or two nameless strangers. Without a doubt, I'll only keep on being my unaware self. Where is the light that will illuminate the answer? I won't forget the one precious thing. Will my thoughts reach you? Please do, somehow, someday. I wish to try to show you even a bit of what I'm capable of, even though I'm so tiny and ordinary. Surely, there are no wishes that will forever stay unfulfilled, Those thoughts have been conveyed, deeply and powerfully. Just for now, I want to continue this for a little longer, for this is the one thing I'm capable of. |-| Romaji= kotae no nai hibi ni tameiki morasu tabi hontou no boku ha mou mie naku nacchatta mimi wo suma shite mo kikoenai kimi no koe oikakete kyou mo aruki tsuzukeru tsutae rarezuni ita omoi ha toki wo hete sanagi ni natte hane hiroge yagate tobi tatsu wasurenai taisetsuna hitotsu hitotsu todoku kana kono omoi douka itsuka chippokena kono boku ni dekiru koto sukoshi zutsu demo tsutaete mitainda aruki tsukarete tachi tomatta juujiro natsukashii nioi no suru hana ga saiteita ikutsuka no nigai omoi koborete shimawa nu you poketto ni tsumekon de tabi wa tsuzuku mawarimichi yorimichi nando mo shichatta kedo mousugu tadori tsuku mirai to kako ga deau basho he sagashiteta nakushiteta hitotsu futatsu surechigau namae naki hitori futari kitto mada kizukanai koto bakari kotae wo terasu hikari wa doko ni aru? wasurenai taisetsuna hitotsu todoku kana kono omoi douka itsuka chippokena kono boku ni dekiru koto sukoshi zutsu demo tsutaetai kanawanai negai nado naisa kitto todoi taiyo sono omoi tsuyoku fukaku tatta ima kono boku ni dekiru koto ato mou sukoshi tsuzukete mitainda |-| Kanji= 答えのない日々に 溜息漏らす度 本当の僕はもう見えなくなっちゃった 耳を澄ましても 聞こえない君の声 追いかけて今日も歩き続ける 伝えられずにいた想いは時を経て 蛹になって 羽広げやがて飛び立つ 忘れない 大切な ひとつ ひとつ 届くかな この想い どうか いつか ちっぽけなこの僕にできること 少しずつでも伝えてみたいんだ 歩き疲れて 立ち止まった十字路 懐かしい匂いのする花が咲いていた いくつかの苦い想い こぼれてしまわぬよう ポケットに詰め込んで 旅は続く 回り道 寄り道 何度もしちゃったけど もうすぐ辿り着く 未来と過去が出会う場所へ 探してた なくしてた ひとつ ふたつ すれ違う 名前なき ひとり ふたり きっとまだ 気づかないことばかり 答えを照らす 光はどこにある? 忘れない 大切な ひとつ 届くかな この想い どうか いつか ちっぽけなこの僕にできること 少しずつでも伝えたい かなわない 願いなど ないさ きっと 届いたよ その想い 強く 深く たった今 この僕にできること あともう少し続けてみたいんだ Video HOW MERRY MARRY 僕にできること 【写真】 Category:Music